Surprise!
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Oneshot. Light Drags L to a Halloween party. Rated for one little wordy-dird used twice. XD Happy Birthday, L.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Vampire Chronicles, or Halloween. Sankyuu.

AN: Happy Birthday, L!!!!! This is just a weird ficlet idea I had. I hope everyone likes it.

xXoXoXoXx

"Come on, Ryuzaki!"

"No."

"Ryuzaki, we'll be late…" Cue teenage whine.

"If Light-kun wishes to get there on time, he will allow me to dress myself as I see fit." Cue blank look of determination.

Light rolled his eyes. "It's a costume party, Ryuzaki, and although your normal…outfit…" Light spat the word as if it were a curse of some sort. "…Is freakish enough to pass for a costume, you need to wear something different."

"Why?"

Light sighed. "So we can match. We have to be handcuffed together…" He paused to yank on the chain connecting them. "So we may as well wear a matching costume set." He then crossed his arm. "Besides, it defeats the point of one of us dressing up otherwise…"

L sighed. "Light-kun will not stop nagging me and whining until I agree, correct?"

"Correct."

"What are we going as?"

xXoXoXoXx

L looked from himself to Light. "The costumes Light-kun chose are surprisingly fitting."

Light smiled with satisfaction. "I'm glad you approve."

L looked down at himself again. He had been forced into a dark Victorian style suit with all of the trimmings. His wild hair, thanks to many chemicals L was sure would cause it to fall out and a straightening iron, was tamed and pulled into a small ponytail. A simple set of fangs, the sort that used glue to attach to one's canines, and were, L noted, of theatrical quality, finished the look.

"You make a better Louis then Brad Pitt." Light nodded again in satisfaction. He was dressed in a brighter, more flamboyant Victorian suit in various shades of blues. He had added loose curls to his own hair, which was still somewhat longer than usual from his long confinement. He too had a ponytail, but it was much messier than L's. His own set of fangs glinted in the light as he grinned.

"And Light-kun could give Tom Cruise a run for his money." L nodded. "He has certainly portrayed the ego of Lestat perfectly thus far."

Light's smile instantly vanished. "You're an ass."

"I try."

Light rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

xXoXoXoXx

L and Light stepped off the elevator and approached Misa's room. L raised his hand to knock, but Light stopped him.

"She told me to come on in when we got here." He explained, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. He waltzed into the room, dragging L along after him before the detective could udder a protest.

"There are no lights on…" L observed as Light closed the door, plunging them into darkness.

"I can fix that." Light announced, reaching for the Light switch.

"Why are there no—"

His question was cut off mid sentence as light flooded the room from above. People leapt out from behind all manner of furniture at once, uttering one word in unison:

"Surprise!"

L blinked dumbly at each one of them. Matsuda was dressed as a mummy, with a huge grin starched across his face. Soichiro was, from what L could tell, supposed to be Frankenstein's monster. Aizawa, no real surprise here, was dressed as a Disco dancer, and Mogi was a ghost…at least, L assumed Mogi was the one under the sheet.

Misa, dressed in a pure white gown with fake blood and bite marks, which L presumed made her a 'Vampire's Victim', approached with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki!"

"Misa-san went to all this trouble…for my birthday?"

"It was Light's idea, really." Misa admitted. "I didn't figure you had any real friends, so I just invited the people you work with." She added a giggle for effect.

"Misa!" Light hissed disapprovingly.

"It is alright Light-kun, Misa-san is right. There is no one, aside from Watari, who would spend my birthday with me anyway…" He trailed off for a moment. "How did Light-kun discover my birthday anyway?"

Light coughed, somewhat uncomfortably. "Um…well…"

"I told him, of course, Ryuzaki." Watari stated as he entered carrying a large sheet cake. It read 'Happy Birthday' along the top and 'Happy Halloween' along the bottom. In the middle were two candles, reading '25'. "I was tired of you letting your birthdays pass without so much as a thought." He added with a fatherly smile.

L blinked around at everyone once more. "…Thank you…" He then noticed something. "Watai is not in costume…"

"Yes I am, Ryuzaki." The elderly man set down the cake before motioning to his usual suit. "I'm a secret agent." He explained, merriment twinkling in his aged eyes.

xXoXoXoXx

Sometime later, after cake, Strawberry, of course, presents, and music, which Misa insisted be 'Halloween-ish', L and Light were allowed to return to their room.

"Why did Light-kun throw me a birthday party?" L inquired as he attempted to unglue his fangs.

"It's the sort of things friends do." Light replied, beginning to undress for bed.

"Friends?"

"yes…you said we were friends, didn't you?"

"Well…yes…" L admitted. Having one fang off, he began to work on the other. "Thank you, Light-kun."

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki." Light smiled.

"Oh, Light-kun…one more thing…"

"What?" Curious brown eyes turned toward the older detective.

"The chance that Light-kun is Kira has increased by 25.7 percent."

"What?" Light was torn between confusion and anger.

"Light-kun's choice of costume. Lestat was a murdering monster who killed with no remorse. He was also vain, selfish, and prone to fits of angry violence. All are traits shared by Kira."

"What about Louis?" Light countered. "He killed people too. They're vampires, it's what they do!"

"Yes but Louis was remorseful." L said decisively. He removed his last fang before starting to undress for bed, himself, undoing the chain so they could change. "Furthermore, There is a 15 percent chance that Light-kun arranged this party as a way to somehow uncover my real name and thus, kill me."

"I was just trying to be nice!" Light argued. "Besides, the party was Watari's idea too."

"Yes, I know, and that is why there is only a 15 percent chance it was a plot." L refastened the chain, heading for bed with a very disgruntled teenager.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"You're an ass."

"So Light-kun is fond of telling me. Goodnight."

Light sighed. "Goodnight."

xXoXoXoXx

AN: So what did you think? It's not the best, but I've had a really, really, really bad last few months, and I didn't want something dark or serious...just something cute and sort of fluffy. I hope it made you laugh. You're free to read shonen-ai into it, but I'm officially just marketing it as a 'friendship' fic.

Also, in honor of L's Birthday, I'm cosplaying L today. Anyone else going to? Or dressing as any DN characters at all for Halloween? Also, if anyone feels so inclined to do any fanarts for this, I'd love it. It all stated because I randomly imagined L dressed as Louis and Light as Lestat. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
